Marvel's Garroter
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Mikey Corleone, a former juvenile delinquent, visits his friends in a local mall in New York. However, when an army of goons lead by the Kingpin and Bullseye take a mall hostage, it may be up to him to save the day.


**KKD: *looks through checklist* Let's see here… Animal, check. Senryu, check. Dazel, check. Yin/Yang, double check.**

 **TB: *walks in and looks at the checklist along with KKD* Andromeda, check. Tremor and Phase, we'll finish that soon.**

 **KKD: So that leaves us with… *looks up at viewer* Oh. Hey guys. We were just going through our list of Young Avengers cast to see if we finished their pre-Young Avengers tales.**

 **TB: True that. *notices another name on the list* Garroter. Ooh, another one of my OCs.**

 **KKD: Most of this list is comprised of your OCs and mine, with Dazel being Pika's.**

 **TB: So, this character is different from the others, seeing how he has** _ **no**_ **powers.**

 **KKD: It's like tossing Batman in the midst of the Justice League, the only difference being… well…**

 **TB: Pretty much everything.**

 **KKD: You'll see as we proceed with this one. So… disclaimers?**

 **TB: Go right ahead.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: No one owns anything here related to Marvel or it's superheroes, except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Marvel, Disney, etc.**

* * *

We see the sun rising, showing a view of Greenwich Village in New York before it moves to a small two story house with a brick exterior and shingle roofing. Through a window, we look to see someone sleeping in a room covered from wall to wall with 70s, 80s and 90s posters of movies and music, and scattered on the desks and floor were other items of these decades past. The blanket was covering most of this person before he heard his alarm go off, making him groggily reach for the clock and slap the snooze button.

The person then removed the blanket to reveal this young man of about 19 years in age having messy curly and wavy black hair that reached his neck, brown eyes, and was currently wearing a white T-shirt with green accents and black shorts, and a pair of red socks.

"Ugh," the young man groaned as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I hate Mondays."

He slowly got up, checking the time to see it was 7:45 am before he got up and stretched for a moment. Once he hopped out of bed, he searched his drawers for new clothes, and walked to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he walked out wearing a green jacket with some pockets on the front, blue jeans, and black and white Converse sneakers. His curly and wavy hair was also combed properly as he took a deep breath and then walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Mikey," he heard a female voice called out as he turned to see a woman older than him with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and was currently wearing a red dress under a white apron.

"Morning, Mom," the man, Mikey, waved as he grabbed his wallet, iPod, and a guitar case, "I'm heading out for the mall."

"But what about breakfast?"

"I'm gonna go get breakfast there, don't worry, I'll be back by 1:30," he assured as Mikey walked out the door, "See ya, Mom."

"...Bye Mikey," she replied as Mikey walked out the house.

Mikey then got on his motorcycle, put his earpiece headphones on and put the iPod in a little holder on the left side of his jeans. He then put his helmet on before turning his music on and started revving up his bike before it started moving.

* * *

 **Studio Brony & KKD Studios present**

 **Marvel's**

 **Garroter**

* * *

Later, Mikey arrived at a huge mall outside, parking his motorcycle just outside the door before he got off, turned his music off and removed the earbuds from his ears before walking in. He looked around to see the mall, while having an old-school look with tiles and pillars, and having a few plants and a small fountain, many of the shops were brand new with clothes stores, food markets and even a couple arcades fill with old and new games. Mikey then spotted over at the food court three kids about his age sitting near the counter. There were two young men, which included a Japanese man with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue and white striped shirt as well as green shorts and red sneakers, while the other was Hispanic, with brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with white shorts, and orange sneakers. The last kid was a girl with red hair, green eyes, and was wearing an orange and red T-shirt, sports pants that stretched midway after her knees along with a blue skirt and red sneakers.

"Hey, what's up, Mikey?" the Japanese guy waved before they bumped fists.

"Nothing much, Marco. You guys here for breakfast as well?" Mikey asked as he sat down.

"Pretty much, yea," the girl replied in a Scottish accent, "So, did you bring yer guitar?"

"I did. Did you guys bring your instruments as well?"

"Ya betcha," the Hispanic kid smiled as they ordered their breakfast before they noticed a girl with brownish red hair, green eyes, and wearing a light blue shirt, white skirt, and black shoes, "Yo, here comes your girl, homes."

Mikey turned to see the girl in question and smiled.

"Yo, Jenny! How you doing, baby?" he waved as the girl, Jenny, approached him and they both hugged each other.

"Hey… Mikey… I…" Jenny started before sighing, "There's something that I have to tell you."

"Jenny, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm doing okay, but that's not why I came to you. I wanted to… well… uh… tell you that… um…"

"C'mon, baby, what is it? You can tell me."

"I… I don't know if you would like this. But… while you were in juvie… I found someone else."

"W-W-Wait a minute… are you… breaking up with me?"

"Please, understand that I don't have anything against you. It's nothing personal, but… I don't think we can keep a steady relationship if this goes on between you and me. Even after you got out," Jenny sighed.

"B-But I don't get it, Jenny. If you were happy, I was happy, and that's all that mattered to me; I put your needs over my own any day of the week, so… why?!" Mikey asked, shocked and wanting to know the reason, but Jenny just looked sad, not answering, "C'mon, I love you baby, I don't mean for us to split apart like this."

"I love you too, but… I don't want to be in love with someone who spent most of his adolescence behind bars while I'm in a real relationship. But I'll remain in touch with you, Mikey," Jenny sighed before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, leaving Mikey with a solemn look and eyes filling with tears before he walked back to his friends.

"Harsh, man," Marco winced, Mikey slumping into his chair as their breakfast was served.

"...I-I still don't get it. Th-this freakin' poser who's Jenny's new boyfriend, what's he got that I ain't got?" Mikey snapped, clearly upset about the break-up, "And it's because I spent some time in juvie, so what."

"Mikey, I understand that yer upset, but ya gotta let this go. Ya can't let it get to ya," Lucy sighed.

Mikey just sighed before getting up, and grabbed his chair like he was about to knock it over, but he stopped himself, groaning in frustration.

"...I lost my breakfast. I just need to be alone for a moment," Mikey replied before walking away.

* * *

Later, Mikey sat by the fountain, his hands covering his face as he was still very upset about Jenny breaking up with him. They were very close together since childhood, and to have this bombshell dropped after he got out of juvenile hall, it was a major blow to his heart. It was like pouring salt on an open wound, it really burns.

"You alright, kid? You look like you're having a tough time," he heard an old voice speak up, looking to him quickly to see an old man with balding white hair, a mustache, a pair of red glasses, and was wearing a blue vest over his white shirt, brown slacks, and black shoes.

"You have no idea, old man," Mikey groaned as the man walked away, leaving Mikey to shed some tears, his hands covering his eyes so no one can see, "I know she said that she'll be in touch, but… it feels like my heart was crushed by a hydraulic press."

"Hey. You must be Mikey Corleone," he heard a voice say to him before he looked up to see a kid his age with red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it, green jeans, and green sneakers, "Jenny's been telling me a lot about you."

"Are you her new main squeeze?"

"Very funny. Name's Donnie Mitchell."

"...I oughta beat the crap out of you, but I don't wanna end up in juvie again, or worse jail. So, go ahead, rub it in my face that you got my girl. I don't care anymore," Mikey groaned as he got up and walked away.

"...Actually, I was gonna say that I'm sorry," Donnie stated, Mikey stopping and turning to him.

"For stealing my girlfriend?"

"No, for the break up. I didn't 'steal' anything from you. Even now, after she told you, she's still worried about you… you were a lucky guy, Mikey. She's told me that you two are still very close and that she was sorry for breaking up but it was something she had to do. She chose to do this."

"*sigh* We've been friends since we were little, but why does that matter to you?"

"Because I wanna make sure that there's no hard feelings about Jenny between us, okay?" Donnie replied as he extended his hand out to try and make peace with Mikey.

"Give me some time before I decide to be friends with you. In the meantime, I want you to be good to her," Mikey told Donnie, "I don't wanna be held responsible for what happens if you take advantage of her."

"Yeah. Jenny also tells me that you're trying to reform after getting out. That's very noble, and it must be tough."

"You have no idea. So… catch you later?"

"Sure thing, Mikey," Donnie replied as Mikey walked away.

* * *

Later, Mikey walked back to his bandmates, finding them in a music shop on the second floor because he knew that that's where they'd be after breakfast.

"You feelin' better, ese?" the Hispanic man asked.

"...I think I'm a little better, Jake," Mikey answered, seeing Marco give him his guitar.

"I saved yer breakfast," Lucy replied, handing Mikey a small white box with some waffles in it.

"Thanks, Luce," Mikey replied as he started eating his breakfast, "I met Jenny's new boyfriend."

"I bet he must've been a real jerk," Marco groaned.

"Not really. He seems like a cool guy, but it'll take some time for me to fully get over my break up."

"Understandable," Jake nodded, "So, what should we perform today?"

"How about we do a classic like Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard?" Marco suggested.

"I was thinkin' we do Sweet Child o' Mine by Guns and Roses," Lucy added.

"How about Hooked on A Feeling by Blue Suede?" Jake offered.

"Hmmm… nah. Let me think," Mikey said as he finished his breakfast, "I got it. About A Girl by Nirvana."

"Sounds great," Marco replied as he got his bass guitar ready.

With a nod, Mikey got the band ready as he sat down on a bench in front of Lucy, who had a similar guitar to Mikey, Marco and Jake, who was on the drums.

(Insert Song: About A Girl (Unplugged Version) by Nirvana)

 ***The song began with Mikey strumming his guitar and Lucy and Marco following him, as well as Jake tapping his drums***

 **Mikey: I need an easy friend**

 **I do, with an ear to lend**

 **I do, think you fit this shoe**

 **I do, won't you have a clue**

 **I'll take advantage while**

 **You hang me out to dry**

 **But I can't see you every night**

 **Free… *with Lucy and Marco* I do**

 **I'm standing in your line**

 **I do, hope you have the time**

 **I do, pick a number too**

 **I do, keep a date with you**

 ***with Lucy and Marco* I'll take advantage while**

 **You hang me out to dry**

 **But I can't see you every night**

 **Free… I do**

 ***As the group played, Mikey kept up with the beat, performing performing a soft solo as the others simply followed their own tune while Mikey did his***

 **I need an easy friend**

 **Marco: I do, whip her in to land**

 **Lucy: I do, think you fit this shoe**

 **Mikey, Marco & Lucy: I do, won't you have a clue**

 **I'll take advantage while**

 **You hang me out to dry**

 **But I can't see you every night**

 **No I can't see you every night**

 **Free… I do**

 **I do**

 **I do**

 **I do**

(End Insert Song)

"That was good," Lucy said, the troupe clapping at their own performance, even though no one else seemed to be watching them, "When do ya think we will be ready to perform in front of an audience?"

"I'm not sure, Luce, but we need to keep practicing until I feel we're ready," Mikey answered.

* * *

At about the same time, a large crooks walked through the parking lot, leading them was a large bald man in a white tuxedo along with a guy in a dark blue and white costume with a target motif. The costumed man gave the troops some hand gestures before the crooks rushed around the mall, searching for any doors that lead to electrical services, mainly communication lines, until they actually found a door that's labeled 'Communications Room; Employees Only' before busting the door down.

* * *

In the arcade, the band was in the midst of figuring out what game to play before they found a cabinet for Time Crisis and inserted some quarters.

"I bet I can get a higher score than you, Mikey," Jake smirked as Mikey got ready and they both pulled out the guns.

"Trust me, Jake… you're going down," Mikey responded as the game booted up.

With that, they got into position and began to play, firing off the arcade guns at several of the bad guys firing at them. Lucy and Marco cheered them on as they fired away Mikey firing at more bad guys then Jake, getting a higher score already.

"Ha ha, look at that! How do you like me now, bitch!?" Mikey scoffed.

"Don't get cocky, man! I'm gonna catch up!" Jake replied, trying to catch up in the game, actually managing to.

The two were tied for a while until they both got shot and died in the game, with Jake having 120,900, and Mikey having 130,000.

"YEAH-HA-HA! WHOO! That's right! Who's the man?! _I'M_ the man!" Mikey cheered, Jake sighing before fist bumping Mikey.

* * *

Eventually, the crooks found the panels for the communication lines before one of them removed the covering, revealing a bunch of multicolored wires. The crook then pulled out a miniature bandsaw and cut half of the wires, causing the power in the building to flicker a bit.

* * *

"What the hell?" Mikey gawked as suddenly, the lights in the store he and his bandmates were in were flickering like mad before it stopped, "...What was that all about?"

"No idea," Marco shrugged.

"C'mon, let's see what else we can do?" Lucy suggested as she and the others started to walk out of the arcade.

Mikey, however, stopped as he looked at the flickering lights, feeling something was off, but decided to move on.

* * *

Back in the communications room, the crooks then decided to hook up a small camera that was invisible to a normal human eye, and so, the costumed man and the man in the white tuxedo decided to remain behind as the troops moved out. And then, the costumed man began to fiddle with the camera before we see the troops look at their watches to find they're showing a video feed of the tuxedo man.

- _Now, here are your are to search the building, gather all the people inside this mall and put them in the center. You do not kill them, we will hold them hostage until either Spider-Man or Daredevil arrives. Then, Bullseye and I will move in so that we will finish them off. Do you understand?_ \- the man in white responded.

"Understood, Kingpin," the lead soldier confirmed before the troops scattered, half of them remaining on the first floor and the other half on the second floor.

With that, the leader fired off his machine gun, getting the attention of the citizens and causing them to scream in fear as they started running like maniacs before the soldiers started surrounding them.

* * *

"Whoa, what the hell was that?!" Marco gawked, having just heard that sound.

"A gunshot no doubt," Mikey answered before the bandmates noticed the soldiers coming up and aiming their guns at the citizens, directing them towards the center of the building, "Guys… on my cue, we make a run for it. Ready… GO, RUN!"

With that, the four split up, running around the second floor away from the soldiers. Mikey specifically ran over towards an electronic store, making sure to remain unseen by the soldiers. When he thought it was clear, Mikey sat underneath the entrance window and peeked around to see what was going on, seeing the soldiers directing citizens to the center, and among them were…

"Donnie. Jenny," Mikey loudly whispered as he saw the two people in question among the crowd of hostages, and he snuck his way behind the counter to stay out of sight, "What the hell is going on here?"

He began to ponder what the heck he should do when he peeked out again and saw some of the troops staying to guard.

"Crap. Now what do I do? C'mon, Mikey… think, damn it!" he muttered to himself, breathing heavily as he tried to think of something before he noticed something about one of the guards standing near the store he was hiding in and decided to pick up a CD and toss it out of the store.

The guard, seeing the CD fly out of the store and hit the floor, sharply turned around and started firing randomly at where the disc was, Mikey still hiding behind the counter. But then, the guard stopped and walked over to where the disc was thrown from, Mikey somehow noticing the guard was coming closer as he slowly grabbed a TV set. As soon as the guard peeked over the counter, Mikey lifted a TV up and smashed it on the guard's head, smashing the glass and quickly knocking him out.

"Ha," he shouted before he noticed another guard looking over at him and aiming his gun at him, "Oh crap!"

"Put your hands behind your back, and join the others downstairs at the center!" the guard ordered, only for Mikey to stand up and literally spit in the guard's face.

"...Screw you," Mikey scoffed as the guard growled, aiming his gun at him, only for the kid to kick the gun out of his hands and get in a fighting stance, "Come on, come on. Whatcha got, military grunt?"

With that, the guard ran straight at Mikey, only for him to punch the guy in the stomach, causing him to keel over a bit before he turned back to the kid. The guard charged at Mikey, only for him to lower down, doing the splits, and punching the guy in the nuts, causing the guard to groan in pain before Mikey gave him a strong uppercut, knocking him out.

After that, Mikey looked around to see if anyone else was there, and saw that there was no other guards around or near where he was hiding. He then walked out of the store and looked around the notice that it was mostly empty.

"I don't know what the hell's going on, but I know it can't be good. I'd better find my buddies," Mikey figured as he began to run and begin his search.

* * *

 **TB: Oh s*CAW!*, son! Stuff is gettin' serious up in here!**

 **KKD: No jokin' there, man.**

 **TB: Crooks in the guise of armed soldiers lead by Kingpin and Bullseye are taking a mall hostage.**

 **KKD: That can't be good in any way.**

 **TB: I was originally gonna have it be a school, but I didn't want to be insensitive with all the real life cases of school related incidents.**

 **KKD: Oh… yea, good call. Good call.**

 **TB: R.I.P. to all those who died in Columbine and Sandy Hook to prove that I respect the dead, and the families of those who lost said victims.**

 **KKD: A moment of silence for them…**

 ***Moment of silence occurs as TB and KKD bow their heads and hold their own hands in front of them***

 **TB: Okay, moment over. What was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I'd have to say it'd be the part where Mikey was showing off his resourcefulness.**

 **TB: Being able to figure out what to do under pressure, improvising while fighting, yeah, that was pretty cool. What do you think about Mikey's character so far?**

 **KKD: Hmm… well the poor guy's been through so much in one day. He must be pretty stressed, but in terms of character… he seems okay. Not much shown yet, though.**

 **TB: More will be soon. But until then, readers, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
